


Not Your Friend

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: Not really attached to any specific point of reference regarding Loki
Series: Blips and Blurbs [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 2





	Not Your Friend

****

**HIS VOICE ECHOES IN MY HEAD, SENDING SHIVERS THROUGH ME. HE’D WARNED ME, THE DAY WE MET – AND YET STILL I STARE IN HORROR AS HE PREENS OVER THE CHAOS HE FASHIONED. THEN HIS EYES FIND MINE AND THE VOICE IN MY HEAD GAINS STRENGTH. HE IS THERE, PUSHING EMPHASIS ON THE WORDS.**

_I’ll say this once, midgardian. Consider this your only warning.  
You would do well to remember: my motivations are to achieve my own ends. I will playact kindness until you are sure it is my nature. You will find yourself wanting to place your trust in me…._

_Don’t.  
Don’t tell me little details about yourself.  
Don’t tell me secret desires.  
Don’t tell me what makes you squirm.  
I will use it against you - I promise you that.  
Not immediately. Not when you expect it, no. Not when you have your defenses up.  
I’ll strike when it suits my need - when I have the greater advantage. And then - then - you will understand.  
Do not show me trust._

_I am no friend._


End file.
